No Stone Unturned
''No Stone Unturned ''is the sixth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 14th, 2015. Synopsis Emily and Spencer are in Spencer's room talking about Lesli, who Spencer believes to be A. Emily tells Spencer that it's crazy and that she was in a room with this person, to which Spencer replies "and they were wearing a mask". Spencer says that Mona has always been shady about how she met Lesli and now they know why - they were sharing a straight jacket. Spencer also adds that Mona only got a gas mask and was able to pass out food, while the rest of them were making sure they still had kidneys. Emily asks what's taking Hanna so long and Spencer says that she's probably trying to drag Mona there on a leash. Emily asks if Spencer believes in her heart that Lesli is capable of creating a bunker and having more equipment than the CIA, to which Spencer says that Mona was able to maintain a 4.0 GPA and perfect hair while she was tapping Rosewood's police calls. Emily replies that they jumped on the "Andrew is A" train, but Spencer says that he didn't have a motive and Lesli does - she thinks that the girls killed Bethany. Hanna arrives without Mona, saying that Mona's mom busted her for sneaking out to Radley and isn't allowed to leave her room. Emily says she has an appointment with her mom and Doctor Sullivan and Hanna asks where Aria is. Spencer tells her that Aria is at Hollis College putting Clark's negatives back. Hanna asks if they are going to Philly to catch Lesli in the act, but they don't respond in the affirmative, angering Hanna. The scene cuts to Kenneth DiLaurentis opening his mailbox and seeing what winds up being a birthday card on his windshield. He opens it and becomes very nervous. Emily is riding her bike to go back home and Kenneth demands to know if anyone has been near his house, prompting Emily to say that she hasn't seen anyone. Aria is seen slipping Clark's negatives back into his cubbyhole and Clark asks if she was looking for something. Clark says that if she was that uncomfortable by him taking pictures of her, all she had to do was say so; he then jokes that she didn't have to go klepto. Clark invites her out to get bagels, but she declines. Hanna is in her kitchen looking at the Harwich University site on her laptop, and discovers that Lesli is a teaching assistant in her science department. She then sends Emily a text letting her know what she found out. Caleb shows up at the Marin household and Ashley invites him in for breakfast; he greets Hanna who acts dismissive towards him. He sees a lump on her neck and asks what it is, prompting Hanna to say that she just woke up. Hanna tells her mom that she won't be staying for breakfast because she has to meet Spencer for Spencer's appointment in Philly and tells Caleb she'll call him later. Emily is now in her bedroom, as Sara asks her which top she should wear for her first day working for Caleb. Emily tells Sara that her office is where he plays Grand Theft Auto in his boxers; Sara tells her she doesn't want to screw up on her first day and Emily tells her that everyone does. Sara takes off her hoodie, leaving her in just a bra, and Emily stares at Sara's tattoo. Emily tells her that her tattoo looks great and jokes that she'll have to wear long johns in August so no one sees her "courage". Sara is about to apply ointment to her tattoo when Emily hesitantly asks if she wants help, to which Sara agrees. The intimate moment causes both girls to become uncomfortable so Emily steps away and tells her she should wear the plaid top. Spencer is at her house when she hears a knock on the door, the person revealed to be Dean. Dean tells her he wanted to drop something off, so Spencer invites him in. Dean wanted to give Spencer a book that his sponsor gave him, then asks if she's been sleeping without help and Spencer says she hasn't. Dean also gives her brownies, as she receives a text from Melissa. Spencer tells him that the principal has asked her to be the "poster girl for trauma", and Spencer isn't interested. She says that she has a lot of incompletes and isn't ready to pretend like it's over when it isn't, causing Dean to tell her not to do it. Spencer gets another text from Hanna, then tells Dean that she'll see him at the meeting later. Hanna is standing across the street from a sushi bar on the phone with Spencer asking where she is, causing her to say that she's on her way but got caught up. Lesli is having a faculty lunch, but Hanna says she was late and asks where she was. Spencer tells Hanna that she got caught up because Dean dropped by with a gift for her; Hanna says that Toby better get back to Rosewood, insinuating that something could happen between Spencer and Dean. Caleb and Sara are sitting in his office and he tells her what she's going to need to know. Caleb says that everyone wants a response that will adjust a picture to a different screen, explaining that a picture of "Kimye" will look the same on your phone/smartpad/computer. Sara asks what Kimye is, causing Caleb to tell her "Kanye and Kim" and when he receives a blank look from her, he says "right". To make her feel better, he says that she doesn't need to know: no one does. Sara asks what Caleb knows about Alison: "Normally I wouldn't ask, but when you're forced to answer to someone else's name and wear their clothes, you become curious about her". Sara says that Emily shuts down anytime she asks about her, then asks Caleb is he thinks Ali knows who did this to them. Caleb tells her that he wish he had answers for her but he's on the outside too. Hanna greets the valet at the sushi bar saying that she thought she left her ticket in her car but she can't find it. When Hanna describes Lesli's car, pretending it's her own, the valet goes to get it for her. She receives a phone call from Spencer who tells her that she's almost there; Hanna tells her to meet her in the alley nearby. Spencer asks if she's stealing Lesli's car, causing Hanna to say that she's borrowing it. The valet returns with Lesli's car and Hanna drives off. Nicole walks into The Brew and asks if Emily is available; she reveals that she worked with Emily in Haiti but couldn't contact her and Ezra tells her that she had to change her information because of the trial, leaving her confused. Aria and Emily are walking through what appears to be a junkyard, although Emily is checking in with Sara trying to see how her first day was going. Aria says that the two seem to have gotten pretty close and Emily says that Sara is staying with her. Aria sees Clark and asks what he's doing there; he says that he's trying to take more pictures because his were stolen that morning. Aria introduces the two and he asks what she's doing. She says she thought she left her tripod and Emily agreed to help her look for it, but Emily says that she needs to meet up with Nicole, causing Clark to say that he'll drop Aria off. Spencer and Hanna are in the alley and Spencer says the key card will help them get into the college. Spencer asks about Caleb and, upon realizing that Hanna is still shutting him out, tells him not to. The two see several pairs of non prescription glasses in Lesli's car, as well as animal cages in the trunk, and Spencer says that the cages are large enough for them making the two uneasy. Clark asked Aria if she's incinerated the negatives yet and if they've caught the guy yet, but Aria says they should just go. Aria walks away and sees a doll with blonde hair, but when she flips it over, sees a different doll black hair with a pink streak. Emily walks into the Brew and greets Nicole who tells her that she went to see her dad but thought she'd make a detour. Emily asks "doesn't your dad live in Florida?" and Nicole replies that he does but she didn't want to have to do this over the phone. Nicole tells Emily about a program in Thailand and asks Emily if she'd like to go, but Emily tells Nicole that she's just getting used to being back and that she's trying to help a new friend out. Nicole says that Emily was a mess when she first got off the plane, but within weeks, she had gotten better. Emily decides that she wants to go, but asks if she can bring a friend. Spencer and Sara are in Caleb's office and she asks Sara where Caleb is, prompting her to say that he was getting lunch. Spencer gets a text from her mom asking if she's talked to Melissa, then asks Sara if anybody asked her to talk about what happened. Sara says her mom wanted to, then asks who is asking her to talk. Spencer says that her school is, prompting Sara to say that Emily told her and calls her the brainiac. Sara says that if she could talk about what it was like being down there and being up here, she'd do it. Caleb is at the Brew and sees a book on the table. He opens it up and Ashley walks over to him. Noticing the book, she tells him she doesn't need it and that they may never know what happened to her. Caleb says he's not trying to smother her and Ashley says she thinks that Hanna knows too. Ashley says that, after her and Tom's divorce, Hanna would watch movies with her and cry at the funny parts and laugh at the sad parts. Caleb feels like he's lost her and Ashley thinks that the old Hanna is still in there. Aria is in her room and asks how A knew they'd all be together and Emily says that that's how it's always been. Ezra drops by and said she left her photo application at the Brew and that he needed a recommendation, so he wrote one for her. He admits that he embellished slightly, when Aria asks when she had a solo exhibit at the Brew. Ezra notices the doll and says that it's disturbing. Spencer goes home and sees Dean, who is upset with her because she missed the meeting. She apologizes but says that she'll write the speech and he says he doesn't care about the speech. He says that, in his life, when someone doesn't show up or answer their phone, there is a real possibility that they're lying in a gutter somewhere. This upsets Spencer, so she apologizes again. Spencer asks if he'll come in for coffee, but Dean says he can't see her anymore because any time she's near him, he wants to kiss her. Her having a boyfriend isn't the problem, the problem is that he doesn't care. She takes a step back and Dean leaves. Hanna is in her room and Caleb walks in behind her, freaking her out. He tells her that Ashley made him a key, which doesn't surprise Hanna. He tells her to knock it off, prompting her to say that she's not the one who showed up at someone's door for no reason. He grabs her arm, says that he has a reason and kisses her. The two make out and move over to her bed. Sara is furiously scrubbing Emily's floor and Emily asks what happened to her. Sara says she doesn't know if the accident happened on purpose. She was riding her bike and felt like she was being followed. It sped up and the mirror hit her arm. Emily holds up her phone, showing Lesli's car, and asks if that was the car that hit her and Sara says she thinks it was. Emily tells Sara she's safe and that they can get out of Rosewood, but Sara says her mom won't let her leave the country. She also adds that no one can help her. At Harwick College Science Lab, the girls (minus Emily) broke in and are looking for clues. Hanna ducks down to search a cabinet and hears beeping. The girls discover that they've been chipped and that's why they were drugged in the dollhouse. Nicole goes back to the Brew with pictures and Emily informs her that she's changed her mind because she can't leave Sara behind. Nicole asks if Sara is capable of returning Emily's feelings and Emily says she's not feeling that way. Back in the lab, Hanna sees a bunch of rats in their cages and a raccoon. Hanna decides to let the rats out, but the raccoon gets out as well. Trying to lure them back into their cage, Spencer takes Hanna's cheese puffs and throws some on the floor. A rat climbs onto Aria's shoulder causing them to freak out, as the lights go off. A light turn backs on and Mona asks if they're lost their minds. Mona says she shut the lights off so the campus police wouldn't see them, but the girls believe her to be working with A who they strongly believe is Leslie. Mona says that Lesli hated Bethany and that she's pretending to be stable. It's revealed that, the night Ali disappeared, two people escaped from Radley: Bethany and Charles. Spencer hands Mona Charles' medical form to prove that he was dead, but Mona quickly shoots the idea down upon seeing the medications Charles was on. She explains that no one would want his liver and he wasn't an eligible donor. The girls claimed that they had a picture that A was a girl and Mona says that if they had a picture, it's because A wanted to be caught. Campus security shows up but the girls stay hidden. Kenneth is sitting in his car saying that Charles was a patient and asks how no one has information. Hanna tells Emily that they were chipped and Emily asks if they believe that the dead Charles was behind it, but Hanna says he never was dead and that Lesli was a speed bump to finding Charles. There is is a montage of scenes: Spencer is in her meeting and there is an empty seat, believed to be Dean's. Aria walks to the Brew and sees Ezra and Nicole laughing together. Emily walks into her room and finds Sara sleeping; she tries to check if Sara has been chipped but Sara wakes up and kisses her. The episode ends with Kenneth DiLaurentis digging up Charles' grave and we see the card, which says "Dear Daddy, Coming home for my birthday. You should plan a party to die for. Just you. Love, Charles". Notes * Lesli told Mona that Charles DiLaurentis isn't really dead. * The girls discover that they have been chipped after they break into a college lab to find proof of Leslie being 'A'. * Emily and Sara kiss in this episode. * Hanna and Caleb get back together in this episode. * Lesli hated Bethany and heard of Charles the night Bethany and Charles went missing. * Sara starts working for Caleb in this episode. Title and Background * The title was confirmed on Netflix UK. Source * The "Stone" in the title might refer to Lesli Stone as she is the latest 'A' suspect. * It also might refer to Charles' grave (stone) that was dug up by Mr. DiLaurentis. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (credited only) *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone (body double) *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins *Rebecca Breeds as Nicole Gordon Trivia *The table read was on April 30, 2015. *Filming began May 4, 2015 and wrapped May 11, 2015. *This is the final episode of this season to be directed by Chad Lowe. *This episode marks Ian Harding's (Ezra Fitz) 100th appearance on Pretty Little Liars. He is the first cast member after The Liars to reach the milestone. *During Caleb's scene in the Brew, the book he picks up is a reference to Sara Shepard's Toxic. *The episode was watched live by 1.70 million viewers. *Both Nathaniel Buzolic and Rebecca Breeds have recurring roles on The Originals. Quotes Featured Music * It Gets Better by Dotan - At The Brew, as Caleb waits for his foods he flips through a book titled 'When Loves Grows Toxic', when Ashley spots him and comes over they then have a heart-to-heart about helping Hanna. * Burning Like Fire by Claire Guerreso - Hanna is ready to head out when Caleb arrives and confronts her about her new persona but she rebuffs him, then he kisses her, they begin to undress as they make out. * Hypnotic by Zella Day - Emily gives Sara advice on what to wear on the first day of work with Caleb. Emily offers to put ointment on Sara's tattoo and when the moment becomes intimate, Emily leaves as Sara asks about her tattoo. * Thomas, Wv by Albert - Caleb shows Sara one of the tasks he wants her to do, then Sara asks him about Alison. * Mortal by Fractures - Hanna tells Emily that they are tagged with microchips; Aria arrives at The Brew and sees Ezra cozily talking to Nicole; Emily checks a sleeping Sara for a chip when Sara kisses her. * Beams by Bertie Blackman - At The Brew, Emily explains to Nicole why she can't do the Thailand project. * Interstellar by Glowtape - Caleb shows Sara one of the tasks he wants her to do. * Let's Talk by Death In The Afternoon - At The Brew, Emily joins Nicole; Nicole asks Emily if she wants to join her for a habitat project in Thailand. * Turning Back Around by RHODES - Nicole stops by The Brew to see Emily and ends up chatting with Ezra instead. Gallery Behind the Scenes CD3p3ipWMAAlkN8.jpg 11199627_1575505572718900_1304732032_n.jpg 11193025_1579379555668444_473408767_n.jpg 11208426_1579430912311006_1834835118_n.jpg 11192634_1576953149230499_1158407787_n.jpg ELS.png CERi7pEW8AI8ytM.jpg 11245921_645516918926159_1776854004_n.jpg CESt2V0WoAAgjsP.jpg 11244040_1430873660550836_371473488_n.jpg CEXE565WMAA8vID.jpg CEXE566W0AAiVir.jpg 11226664_1575065216087471_1063882289_n.jpg 11208056_1720823554811470_1475216300_n.jpg 11230567_1598574797026450_1102708562_n.jpg 11245048_629501050513305_986141451_n.jpg CEi804MVAAETY_f.jpg CEi8035UsAALFqQ.jpg CEi803lVAAESK8l.jpg 11251219_430308327148447_1906710410_n.jpg PLL-Titles.png CJ6gX7XUsAAJU8D.jpg CJ6gX65UkAAQ-r0.jpg CJ6ldVSVEAEzH1E.jpg CJ6lS gUkAAVFEl.jpg CJ6n6UuUcAEUX8G.jpg CJ6n6VbUMAADhvr.jpg CJ6n6WHUwAAIdVu.jpg CJ5D6jfUMAEvDeO.jpg CJ5D613UMAAG3cT.jpg Promotional 139495 0070-450x300.jpg 139495 0053-450x300.jpg 139495 0575-450x300.jpg 139495 0456-450x300.jpg 139495 0441-450x300.jpg 139495 0388-200x300.jpg 139495 0329-450x300.jpg 139495 0287-400x300.jpg 139495 0215-400x300.jpg 139495 0152-400x300.jpg 139495 0103-450x300.jpg Tumblr inline nqv68t2kzX1tqgmld 500.jpg Screencaps Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0028.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0030.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0031.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0033.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0034.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0036.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0037.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0038.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0039.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0040.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0042.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0044.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0046.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0047.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0048.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0049.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0050.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0051.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0052.jpg Episode 6 No Stone Unturned 0053.jpg Sneak Peeks File:Pretty Little Liars 6x06 Promo - Season 6 Episode 6 - No Stone Unturned Pretty Little Liars - 6x06 Australian Promo No Stone Unturned File:Pretty Little Liars - 6x06 Sneak Peek 1 - No Stone Unturned Pretty Little Liars - 6x06 Sneak Peek 2 - No Stone Unturned Pretty Little Liars - 6x06 Sneak Peek 3 - No Stone Unturned Pretty Little Liars - 6x06 Sneak Peek 4 - No Stone Unturned Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A